codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Guardian Class Sea Frigate
The '''''Guardian ''Class Sea Frigate '''is a new naval ship class that was produced by Morgenroete Heavy Industries for the use of the Orb Royal Defense Forces and exist as a means to physically defend Orb controlled waters around the Orb Island and its surrounding inlets. Thanks to being only really being a small section of the ocean compared to the rest of the majestic Pacific Ocean only a handful ships were produced. These ships are only meant to keep the shores of the Orb Kingdom safe from any attacking enemy. Appearance A compact design that does bear some slight resemblance to the now-defunct ''Kongo ''Class Destroyer of the destroyed Japanese Navy with some influences from the Britannian ''Daring ''Class Sea Destroyer like its radar mast and the location of its main gun. It also possesses a sleek and modern looking hull that looks like it has taken some design cues from the various float unit equipped airships like the ''Caerleon ''Class Aerial Destroyer. The ''Guardian ''Class is painted in a white and light gray paint job that has become standard on all of the ships of the Orb Royal Defense Force. Design Overall the design for the ''Guardian ''Class Sea Frigate is quite compact which is the reason for its classification as a frigate instead of a destroyer. However, it possesses the firepower of a destroyer and the ability to serve as a pocket carrier which makes it quite durable when compared to other naval warships. It also gives the ship an interesting variety of different missions it could be used for including regular sea patrol, interdiction, and other such missions. The ''Guardian ''Class is equipped with a variety of different standard naval warship equipment including a Naval Radar and Detection System, a Naval Sonar System, a Naval Multispectral Sensor System, and a few other pieces of equipment often found on board naval warships like the ''Guardian ''Class. However, the class sports something no other naval warship possesses and that is the Type-S3N "Bulwark" Naval Radiant Wave Shielding which gives the ships of the class an almost unheard of protection compared to other Naval Ships. The "Bulwark" system is concentrated mostly in a turret-looking device on the mid-ship deck with several other smaller emitters spread across the ship. While the system does sport a few emitters under the water-line they are not as effective as those above the water-line. The other major piece of equipment equipped to the class that is not often found in Naval Ships is six Naval Escape Pods similar to that of the Escape Pods equipped to Float Unit Equipped Airships like Orb's own ''Broadsword ''Class Aerial Cruiser. When combined with regular life rafts and other escape craft the ship's crew are quite capable of escaping their dying ship when required. For weapons, the ''Guardian ''Class is equipped with a single Type-N1 70cm Double Barrel Naval Gun mounted on the bow of the ship. This gun is heavily based on the Type-C6 High-Velocity Cannon on the ''Broadsword ''Class Aerial Cruiser but made into a double barrel weapon. It also sports a pair of Type-IX Three-Tube Anti-Ship Missile Launchers which is built underneath the "turret" looking device of the "Bulwark" Radiant Wave Shielding System. For anti-air combat, the ''Guardian ''Class possesses several Type-A22/N Anti-Air CIWS Guns spread around the ship's superstructure, while four Type-XI 8-Cell Anti-Air Missile Launchers are spread across the hull. Like any modern Destroyer or Frigate, the ''Guardian ''Class does possess an aft-mounted hanger and attached VTOL Landing Pad allowing the ship to carry auxiliary craft. However, unlike any other modern Destroyer or Frigate the ''Guardian ''Class takes this a step forward and becomes a small pocket carrier. It is capable of carrying three VTOL Craft and a pair of Knightmare Frames which is a first for modern naval warships which usually has the Knightmares being carried via a dedicated landing ship or a carrier. Granted the Knightmares carried by the ''Guardian ''are often only MBF-04U Sea Lancer Amphibious Knightmare Frames but still an interesting change. Overall, the ''Guardian ''Class Sea Frigate is quite a capable naval warship that is often found patrolling the waters around the island its small nation calls home. It also started to be used by other minor nations across the Pacific Ocean. Armaments * Type-N1 70cm Double Barrel Naval Gun * Type-IX Three-Tube Anti-Ship Missile Launchers * Type-A22/N Anti-Air CIWS Guns * Type-XI 8-Cell Anti-Air Missile Launchers System Features *Type-3/22E Naval Radar and Detection System *Type-3/25E Naval Multispectral Sensor System *Type-3/23S Naval Sonar System *Type-S3N "Bulwark" Naval Radiant Wave Shielding *Mark-IV Naval Escape Pods Notable Ships and Crew Variants and Subclasses ''Hashi ''Class Sea Frigate The ''Hashi ''Class Sea Frigate is not really a variant or subclass but the eight ships purchased from Morgenroete for the newly formed Okinawan Defense Force. Not really that different besides the use of older former Japanese VR-22 Sparrowhawk VTOL Gunships instead of the "Heli" Series of VTOLs used by the regular ''Guardian ''Class ships of the Orb Royal Defense Forces. ''Fraser ''Class Defense Frigate Like the ''Hashi ''Class, the ''Fraser ''Class is basically a set of ''Guardian ''Class ships purchased by another nation from Morgenroete. For the ''Fraser ''Class, this is the Confederacy of Australia who purchased a dozen ships to replace the aging eight former ''Duchy ''Class Destroyers that were purchased from Britannia over thirty years before. Like the ''Hashi ''Class, the ''Fraser ''Class uses a different type of VTOL with their ships. In this case, the locally produced H-12 Agile VTOL Gunship which thanks to their slightly smaller size and ability to fold up its body the ''Fraser ''Class can carry six of these small VTOL Craft plus the regular pair of MBF-04U Sea Lancers. As of 2021 a.t.b, all but two ships of this class have delivered to the Confederacy with the last two believed to be ready and delivered by the end of the year. History The ''Guardian ''Class Sea Frigate was first developed in late 2018 a.t.b a few months after the formation of the nation and its defense forces. At first, the Royal Defense Force would be solely an aerial force with ''Broadsword ''Class Aerial Cruisers and a handful of supporting submarines but after some talk in between the various higher-ups in the Defense Forces, it was decided that a new Naval Ship Class would be needed. Hence, Morgenroete Heavy Industries fresh from designing and building the first ''Broadsword ''Class Aerial Cruisers would start development of this new Naval Ship Class. After constructing a pair of dedicated construction dry-docks at the former Chinese Federation Naval base on Kaguya Island Morgenroete started producing the first two ships of the class. The following year after this Morgenroete would construct the remaining planned ships of the class before starting to build ships for other minor neutral nations in the Pacific Ocean. From then on it became a common sight to see ships of this class, and its subclasses, patrolling around their respective nations. Trivia and Notes * Heavily based on the ''Kuraomikami ''Class Destroyer of the Orb Union from the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny anime series.